Tracy x OC
by Thegirlwholoves13
Summary: This my little fanfic of Tooth Fairy. I know it has so many errors. Please enjoy.


The Love of a Wingless Fairy

In SCOP-20, Tracy was locked up in his cell. He was bored and lonely. He never a great life for 2 months. When he think many happy times with Jane (aka Rosetta), he just ignored them and not tried to cry. Now he want to be in his cell alone. He pull out the picture of Rosetta and stared at it. Then Ryan, who is doctor of the SCOP-20, came in. "Hey, Tracy. It's medication tim- "said Ryan as he was distracted by picture of a random fairy. He walked over to Tracy and looked at the picture. "She is a beautiful woman, isn't she?" asked Ryan. "Yes, she is." Said Tracy with depressed voice. "What happen to you two? Why you so sad?" asked Ryan. "She break my heart 2 months ago. She always treated me as her slave." answered Tracy. "That was sad to heard, said Ryan as he put his arm on Tracy, "You know what, how about we get you to stop thinking about her by getting a new girlfriend." Tracy pulled his arm off of him. "Sorry, mate. But no girl want a wingless fairy like me, said Tracy as he stand up from his chair, "Just look at me! I'm not like those fairies with wings. Some of girls laughed at me and some ignored me. There's no girl for me today." Ryan felt bad for Tracy. No girl wants him and getting teased a lot? That's suck. Ryan patted on Tracy's back. "Don't worry, Tracy. I can find her for you." Tracy smiled at Ryan and Ryan leave the cell. In his cell alone, he think of Ryan's last words. He repeatedly played the words in his head again and again. He felt happy about it, but he is anger about her in same time. He look at the wall and think of someone else who is in his life. His children that he take away from Tooth Fairy Land. He used to make love to Jane who turned her name to Rosetta. Jane was a beautiful kind woman who understand his pain unlike his relative, but now his first female enemy. They got two daughters and one son. Their names were Tinkerbelle, Oren, and Hope. He wanted his children to know him, but he can't break a fairy rule. (The rule said if a human carries a fairy baby by a tooth fairy, they must take a child away from its parents and have new home by different types of fairies. Then the tooth fairy will get punished.) Well, Tracy was punished for this. Now he had to do is to stop thinking about Jane and just enjoy his life in his own cell.

In Human Planet, Jane was crying as she look at the moon above her. She missed her children and Tracy. She can't believe she can't see Tracy again and lost her children. Then she heard the door knocking. She went downstairs and opened her door, There was a guy who wearing suit. "Rosetta, we're here to take you to see your ex-husband in SCOP-20. Ryan told us Tracy wanted to meet you again." said the man who wearing suit. "What? Tracy? He want to meet me? But why he in the SCOP-20?" asked Jane. "Because another night, a woman told me she saw a man in her house. When we get there, we saw him on the ground and put him in the cell." said the man who wearing a suit. "_Oh, no! I remember that night. I saw him taking the tooth from the boy's pillow. "_thought Jane. "Are you okay, ma'am?" asked the man. "Of course, I'm fine." answered Jane. "Good. Now follow me to the truck to your former lover." said the man. The man and Jane went in the truck. She was not sure that is a good idea. She still remember what Lily said to her.

"Never come back here or see him again. You'll get consequences if I see you with him."

At the SCOP-20, Jane and the man was standing at the door. She saw a caution about Tracy. It said that Tracy is a human-like alien who landing in the Gordons' house. We think he is very dangerous nor quiet killer, He need to be stay indoors. Jane can't believe her eyes. They think he is some killer alien. What kind of stuff that these people think? He is a charming, smart, young man. He won't hurt anyone like that. He just doing his job as a tooth fairy. How these people act like this? Subsequently, she saw a door open by a man named Ryan. "Rosetta, your husband is here." said Ryan. Jane walked inside the cell. She saw Tracy facing the wall. She heard the cell door closed behind her. It was now Jane and Tracy alone in the room. "Hello, Tracy. How are you?" said Jane. "Lily told me I can't talk you anymore." said Tracy. "I know but listen, said Jane as she walked toward him, "Some guy named Ryan told me you want to talk to you, so I can get you out of here." "What? Why he told you I want to see you, said Tracy as he turn around to look at Jane, "Do you know what you did to my life? Shattered it. Just shattered into little pieces. Like you did in my heart. You know what that mean? You are never but a heartbreaker. "What? Tracy? I never do that to you. I love you. Jane said. "Stop saying you love me that you don't even mean it. When you said that, you always treat me like I'm your little sex slave. And we have our children that you never care about get taken away from me. I hate you!" said Tracy as he walked away from her. "Tracy, I never meant that. I was a fool, okay. I tried to save our children from getting adopted. I'm here to help you get out of this hellhole as you did for me. You're the one who treat me respect unlike the other people. I love you, Tracy, I really do. I'm telling the true, Tracy. I love you. So if you still hate me, I'll leave." said Jane as she turned to the door. She felt a tear coming down on her cheek. As she get to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn around and saw Tracy look down at her.

"Tra-"

Tracy silence her with a wet French kiss. Jane was surprised till she closed her eyes with pleasure. She put her hands on his hip and on his blonde hair. Then, Tracy break off the kiss. "I love you, but I can't be with you. Just get me out of here. Okay?" said Tracy. Jane nodded yes. The sound of the cell door open as it bring light in the room. Tracy and Jane saw two men at the door. "Okay, ma'am. Your time is up. We don't want you to get to know everything about this killer alien." said one of the men. Jane glazed at Tracy for his answer. He gave her a huge smile and tilted his head to the door. She smiled at him and headed to the two men.

_Don't worry, Tracy. I can fix this._


End file.
